


The World Is Ending

by HelmetParty



Series: Orphaned Series [9]
Category: Garfield - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Body Horror, Pandemics, Psychological Drama, not crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelmetParty/pseuds/HelmetParty
Summary: Jon Arbuckle’s life slowly begins to contort into chaos when he begins to talk to his cat Garfield in lieu of losing his job.
Series: Orphaned Series [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963531
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The World Is Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Lumpy.

He had wanted to be a cartoonist all his life.   
  
Before now, his days were spent with drawing them. Even while he was unemployed or in between freelance work, he still made the effort to draw every single day. In a way, this is what kept him happy. In another, it’s all he knew. 

Despite it all, Jon was terminally unhappy. He felt stuck, irreversibly stranded in a field so demanding and chaotic that it affected every inch of his meager existence. As such, even in times where he was steadily employed and seemingly fine, it all still felt bad. He wasn’t sure where he was going wrong, all he knew was that something was. 

He steps into the house covered in rain, the grey clouds making it look as if it was the middle of the night instead of just past seven in the evening. He closes the door behind him with a pathetic push, exhausted both physically and emotionally. The good news was that the rain hid the tear that idly fell down his face. Somehow, it didn’t seem as if he could look more absolutely defeated. Not bothering to take off his shoes, he stumbles into the house and onto the sofa in the living room. He sits on it sideways, one leg hanging over the side and the other sprawled out towards the TV, which hummed static despite being turned off as the old box models did from time to time. He stares at it blankly, and sighs deeply. 

Odie could tell something was wrong as he wags his tiny tail and sprints to greet his owner. This was later than he typically arrived home, even he knew that, and he was excited to finally have him back. He jumped into Jon’s lap, or at least tries before Jon forces him to stay on the ground. 

”No, Odie,” he says quietly. “Down.”

The dog whines, disappointedly. He lays at Jon’s feet after a few moments of begging for a petting he does not receive. Odie hated the rain, doubly the thunder, much more content to be around his owner, whom he trusted beyond a doubt as he could not protect himself rather than hiding in his own bed.

Lost in thought, or, rather, lost in the absence of such, Jon slowly falls asleep on the couch, Odie cuddled at his feet. He doesn’t even stop to think about anything else in that moment, other than a silent wish he would wake up and this would all simply disappear. 


End file.
